


High school life

by Gleegirl28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, larry - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: best friends Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall,and Liam are Freshman's in high school when they find out they have feeling for one of their friends.<br/>Louis is in love with Harry<br/>Liam is in love with Niall<br/>Zayn is in love with is best gal pal since preschool perrie .<br/>But Harry, Niall , perrie and the boys don't know how to tell them or what they will think about it.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own 1D or make money off this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like

Chapter1 first day 9th grade  
It was early Monday morning and it was the boys first day of school being best friend since preschool they had a big tradition they would all meet in the school craftier and eat breakfast together. Before heading to there homeroom.  
"Good morning boys." Said Louis walking up to table where his friends were sitting  
"Ready for freshman year?" Asked Liam  
"I know I am." Said perrie walking over to Zayn giving her a kiss on the cheek before taking sitting at the table next to Zayn.  
"Hey perry." they all said at the same time  
Harry was getting ready to say something when he was cut off by the bell to go to homeroom they all went to different homeroom class not knowing if the would have the same class or not after all they were not in middle school.  
10 minutes later the class bell rang for the first class of the.  
Walking in to drama Liam was hoping to see his best friends in the same class.  
Next walked in Harry and Louis then Zayn with perrie and last one to walk in the room was Niall.  
"At least we have first block drama class together." Said Liam  
"What about the other class?" Asked Harry has they all pulled out there class schedule to see if there class were the same.  
"I have the Same classes has Harry." Said Louis  
"Me two." Said Niall  
"Me three." Said Liam  
"Me Four." Said Zayn and perrie  
"Well he all the same classes together which mean we can walk to are class together and help each other with homework this year." Said Harry  
By 3:18pm it was the end of first day school and the boys were glad they made it thought there first day of high school and here all going to hang out Harry house and do homework  
With Gemma the only one home and Anna and robin Harry's stepdad were at work.  
"Good after noon boys and perry." Said Gemma has they walked in the house  
"Hey Gemma." Harry said back well tossing his backpack on the couch  
"So what you boys doing here?" Asked Gemma them  
"We have English homework and we have to write a paper on what he did this summer." Said Louis  
"Ok well you boys have I got to go to work." She told the boys well walking out the door  
A minute later Harry mom called him.  
" hey mom." Said Harry answering the phone  
"Harry robin and I are going to be home late can you cook dinner?" Asked Harry mom  
"Yeah mom no problem what do you want me to make?" Asked Harry  
"Fish and chips." Anna told her sun  
"Ok mom I will. See you soon" said Harry hinging up the phone  
"What you cooking?" Louis asked has for Louis and Harry finished there papers for English  
"Fish and chips mom asked me to make it for dinner." Said Harry.  
2hours later Anna and Robin were home from work and dinner was ready to eat.  
"Hey Mrs.Styles." Said Liam and Niall at the same time  
"Were Louis, Harry, Zayn, and perry?" Asked Mrs.styles  
"Sating up the table." Said Niall  
"Dinner is ready." Harry called for them to come eat dinner All sitting down to table to eat.  
"So how was your first day of high school?" Asked Robin  
"good we have all the same classes this year." Said Louis  
"Just not the same homeroom." Said Harry  
"We even had English homework." The boys all said at same time  
"On your first day?" Mrs.Styles asked with a confused look on her faces  
"It was about are summer." Said Louis  
"Did you finish then?" Asked Robin  
"Yes we finished its do on Wednesday." Said Zayn  
"It was easy." Niall told them.  
"Well you boys can stay here and Perry you can stay in Gemma room." Said mrs. Styles  
"Well we're tired so going to bed." Said Harry  
"Ok good night guys."said Robin  
"Sleep tight." Mrs. Styles  
"See you in the morning." Said the boys walking to Harry room then all boys soon feel asleep.  
The next day boys woke up late for school and miss the bus.  
"Crap." Yelled Harry while looking at his alarm clock  
"What time is it?" Louis asked in sleepy voice  
"10:30am." Harry said back to his friends that were still sleeping  
"Well perrie at school she just texted me wondering if we sleep in." Said Zayn  
"Well we have no way of getting to we missed the bus and no ones at the house and it only the second day school." Said Liam  
"Let's just stay home then." Niall said still half asleep  
"So what we going to do then?" Asked Louis  
"We can watch the doctor who all the DVD." Harry said pointing to tardis bookshelf  
"Ok doctor then." Said Zayn open the doors to the tardis pulling out the classic doctor who and then new doctor who for them to watch. By the time they finished watching doctor who it was 8:00pm and no one was home yet it was just the five of them.  
"Let not tell my mom we missed the second day of school." Said Harry  
"No cause she will tell are moms." Said Niall  
"We are going to be in trouble." Zayn said jumping to his feet running to the bathroom  
"Crap my mom is home." Said Harry feeling sweat dripping from forehead  
"Harry do you think your mom knows?" Asked Louis  
"I guess we will find out." Said Liam looking out the window seeing his mom with Zayn and Niall and Louis mom pulling up in the driveway.  
"Crap they know." They all said at same time  
Before Harry could talk he was cut off by his mom.  
"Harry Edward styles get your butt out here right." His mom said in mad tone  
"Coming" said Harry his mom knew they had missed school  
"We got call from your school today you boys missed the second day of school." Said Mrs.Styles  
"Care to explain?" There mothers asked them  
"Well I sat my alarm for school and it did go off so we woke up late and missed the bus and on one was home." Harry told them  
"Why didn't you just call me I could of took you." Gemma told them  
"True we could of called you." Said Louis  
"Then why didn't you?" Gemma asked them  
"We did think about it." Said Liam  
"So did you do all day?" Asked mrs. Malik  
"Doctor who." Said zayn  
"Ok you boys can stay here one more night for explain what happened but miss one more day school you all will be grounded." Said mrs.styles  
"Good night boys now go to bed and I will get you up in the morning." Said Gemma  
"Good night." The boys said walking back to Harry room then all soon went to sleep.  
The next day Gemma got the boys up for school so they wouldn't be late or miss school again.  
"Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall,and, Liam wake up." Gemma called for them  
"We here up." The boys said at the sametime.


	2. Chapter 2 feeling love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis want tell Harry how he feels but doesn't know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to the story

The boys arrived at school wishing it was Friday but it was only Wednesday even though the boys liked school they wished it was winter break for all 5 of them were going to snow loge for Christmas with perrie of course so the could tell one special someone how they felt.  
But it was only September and December was 3 mounts away but Louis couldn't wait to tell Harry how he felt about him.  
"Harry I need to talk to you This can't Wait until December I thought it could but it can't." Louis told him Harry could tell he was nerves.  
"Louis what is it?" Asked Harry  
"Want go to the movies on Friday night just the two of?" Louis asked him but Harry thought he meant as friend but Louis had something different In mind it was to tell Harry he loved him.  
"Friday night then." Said Harry.  
Arriving at Liam house to hang out after school Louis felt nerves about his date with Harry and he tell someone Niall and Zayn were at work and couldn't tell Harry yet but he need to talk with someone.  
"Hey Liam." Louis called out to him thank god Liam mom and dad were gonna so they wouldn't here what they were going to talk about.  
"Hey Louis what up?" Liam asked him  
"I need talk to you about Harry." Said Louis  
"You didn't tell him yet did you?" Liam asked him  
"No but did ask him if he wanted to go to the movies. Did you tell Niall yet?" Louis asked Liam  
"No I'm waiting until December to tell Niall how I feel." Said Liam  
"Guess I could wait until then but I'm afraid I am going tell him to soon." Louis said in sad voice  
"Well you should give it a shout." Liam told him  
"Do you know something I don't?" Louis asked in confusing voice  
"Yes I guess Harry talked to Niall and Harry say that he like you." Said Liam  
"Thanks man I got go see you at school and will talk to Harry." Said Louis walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry and Louis movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more

Arriving at movies Louis had butterfly in stomach waiting for Harry to show up when Harry showed up he was clam and the butterfly went away.  
"Hey Louis what movie are going to see?" Asked Harry  
"I was think the Harry potter and half blood prince." Said Louis  
"What movie?" asked the man standing behind glass  
"Harry potter and half blood prince." Said Louis  
"Here's your tickets." Said the man heading them to tickets  
"We can get a popcorn and split it." Said Louis  
"Anything else?" Asked the girl behind popcorn machine  
"A red slush for me." Said Louis  
"A blue slush for me. " said Harry heading the girl the money  
"Theater 8." Said the usher that ripped the bottom of ticket letting them keep the top part of the ticket  
"Thank you." They said at same time  
Taking there seat in theater 8 Louis took Harry hand to hold it and Harry held it right back  
But they did watch the movie but made out thought the hole movie.  
"That was a good movie what I saw of it." Said Louis  
"We tell friends and family together ok." Said Harry  
"Can I stay the night at your house?" Asked Louis  
"Sure you can come over to night." Said Harry  
"Hey boys how was the movie?" Asked Gemma has the walked though the front door  
"Good Gemma we're tried so good night we will talk about it later." Said Harry as him and Louis walked to his room curling into bed they both cuddled close to each other Louis giving him a kiss on the forehead and soon they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 a very spooky Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam say I love you to Niall but luckily no one hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more to come

It Halloween and the boys are staying in but when Liam slips up and tell Niall how he feels he afraid that it could be a bad reaction.  
"Niall I love you." Said Liam then soon covering his mouth after saying it  
"What?" Asked Niall  
"Nothing." Said Liam hoping he didn't hear what was said still waiting until December to tell Niall he love him.  
"Hey want play supper Mario bothers on wii?" Harry asked  
"The Halloween one?" Asked Niall  
"Yea" Harry said back Putting game in the wii  
"We can play as teams." Said Zayn  
"Harry and me vs Zayn and perrie vs Niall and Liam." Said Louis  
"We are going to crush you." Said Harry  
"Bring it on." Liam said back to  
10 minutes later they finished the game and Harry and Louis won and Niall and Liam and Zayn and perrie tied for second.  
"Boys time for bed." Said Harry mom walking in the living  
"Ok mom good night." Said Harry walking to his room  
The boys were so tired they soon feel asleep.  
"Best Halloween ever." They all said at the same time  
"But Christmas is going to be better then this." Said Niall


	5. Chapter 5 the dinner pretty at Niall's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It thanksgiving day and everyone at Niall's house for a yummy dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for more

It thanksgiving and everyone at Niall's house for thanksgiving dinner  
"Hey everyone come in." Said Niall has everyone walked thought the door crying some good looking food in there hands pies, Mac cheese, ham, and bunch of different food and really yummy it was lot for all five family but they didn't mind.  
"Something look good." Said Daisy and phoebe Louis little twin sister has walked into the dinning room.  
"Girl can you help me set the?" Louis asked his two sister   
"Yes big brother." They said at the same time in happy voice   
"Thank Louis for you and your sisters helping me." Niall told   
"Your welcome." Louis said back to him  
"Ok everyone dinner ready." Said mrs.Malik   
They all gather around the table to say a pray then they all ate the every yummy food even the pie was yummy. By the time they here finished everyone help clean up the mess. Now game time the boys want outside to play football joined by the girls by the they finished the football games girls beat them.  
"We showed you boys." Joked Gemma Harry's older   
"But it was you, daisy, phoebe, Lottie, and Charlotte." Said Liam   
"And you still beat us five boys vs five girls and you still beat us." Niall said in shock   
"More like we crushed you." Joked Lottie   
Before Harry could say anything he was cut off by Mrs.Tomlinson   
"Girls time to go." She called to them   
"What about Louis?" Asked little daisy  
"I am spending the night." Louis told his little sister   
"Even Harry, Liam, Zayn?" Asked little phoebe   
"Yes but I will see you in the morning." Louis resured them  
"Ok see you later brother." Said Lottie   
"Have son." Said Louis mom  
"Ok let's get ready for tonight." Said Niall   
"This is going to be fun." Said Harry in existing voices.


	6. Chapter 6 boys and the hunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more

The boys were ready for a hunted house advantage an old abandoned house behind Niall they made a dare.  
"Who can ever stay in the house all night will win $5 dollars." Niall's dad dared them   
"We can stay there all night so pay up." Said Zayn Jokingly   
"Ho give you $5 if you stay with out running out liked seared cats and you will get $5 dollars in morning." Said Niall's mom  
"Ok see you in the morning." Said the boys has they walked out the back door to the hunted house  
"You guys ready because this place is really spooky." Niall informed them has they all walked into the spooky house.  
"We can do this." Said Liam   
"Did you hear that." Said Harry jumping out skin   
"Harry can do this." Louis told him  
Niall was right they made thought the night in the hunted house.  
"It looks like your dad needs to pay up Niall." Said Liam   
"Hi dad." Said Niall   
"$5 Dollars." Said Liam   
"So you made it thought the $5 dollars for each of you so how was it." Asked Niall's dad  
"Spooky but in good kind of away and keep doing stuff people we will have money for are Christmas trip snow lounge." Said Louis   
"It going to be fun." Said Harry   
"Hey you boys want pancakes for breakfast?" Niall mom asked them   
"Yes that sound good." Said Niall  
"This year Christmas is going to be better then last years." Said Harry


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry make out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more to come

It's winter break and the boys are going to snow resort made tell someone they love them.  
"Who's ready to have some fun." Niall jumping with joy  
"Can't feel my lip." Said Louis with his lips chattering form the cold  
"I can help with that." Harry whispered to and when no was looking he kissed Louis it helped and made him warmer.  
"Thank baby." Said Louis hoping Harry was the only one to hear him  
"Love you to baby." Harry whispered back to him  
"When are going to tell them?" Asked Louis  
"Soon." Harry said back to his still cold boyfriend  
"I'm going sit in the hot tub and warm up." Said Louis walking to the pool room  
"Ok we going to are rooms see you in little bit." Said boys leaving Louis  
Louis was setting in the hot tub when a girl walked to him.  
"Hi I'm Eleanor Calder." Said the girl  
"Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson." Said Louis  
"Would you like to go dinner sometimes?" Eleanor asked  
"That sweet but just met you plus I am seen someone." Louis told  
"Well then she must be a lucky girl." Said Eleanor  
"No it not girl his name is Harry." Said Louis  
"So your gay then?" Asked Eleanor  
"Yea" said Louis  
"Well can I get to know you but i think names are covered." Said Eleanor  
"And the fact I have boyfriend." Said Louis  
"So you here with friends or family?" Eleanor asked  
"Both." Said Louis  
Before Eleanor could say something she was cut off by perrie  
"Hey Louis Harry is looking for you." Perrie  
"Who this?" Eleanor asked  
"I'm perrie nice to meat you and you are?" Perrie asked her "Eleanor." She said back  
"Bye girls time to met Harry." Said Louis walking way  
"Louis do you want cuddle before dinner ?" Harry asked  
"Do we have are own room?" Louis asked  
"Yes we do." Harry informed him  
"Want make out then?" Asked Louis  
"Yea" Harry running to the bedroom with Louis close behind him  
Jumping on the bed Louis leaned in giving him a kiss on the lips  
"I love you Harry." Louis said raping Harry in is arms  
"I love you to Louis." Harry said back giving him a hug  
"We should get ready for dinner I think Zayn had something planed for tonight." Said Harry .


	8. Chapter 8 will you Mary me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn in engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

It's dinner time and Zayn something planed for his gal pal perrie but no one has any idea what going on not even perrie.  
"Hey Zayn what going on?" Asked Liam   
"I'm going to ask perrie to marry me tonight." Zayn told them  
"That way your wearing suite but with out jacket." Joked Niall   
"Perrie coming." Harry informed Zayn   
"What's going on?" Perrie asked Zayn   
"I want to ask you something." Zany told her well getting down on one knee seeing tear role down her face but happy tears.  
"Perrie Edwards will you Mary me?" Zayn asked her   
"Yes I will Mary you." Said perrie was Zayn put the ring on her finger   
Then giving her hug and kiss he was happy that she said yes   
"Love you Zayn." She said raping his arms around him   
"I have a wedding to plan for." Said perrie in happy voice   
"You can plan later but now it's time to eat dinner." Zayn told her   
"The food look yummy to starving." Said perrie taking her set at the table   
"Man your getting married." Said Harry massing with his best friend.  
"Yea I am getting married." Just saying the word made Zayn happy he was gonna marry his best friend since preschool.


	9. Chapter 9 Louis and Harry tell all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry come to friends and family all know but Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come

It was day after Zayn engagement and Louis and Harry nervous they wanted to tell them they were together but how would they tell there family or friends but they had to do it some time and it was now or never but the time was now to tell everyone about there relationship being more then just best friends but dating for four month the first date was a movie they didn't watch but just made out.  
"Louis." Harry called to him   
"Yea Harry." Louis said back   
"I think it's time to tell people we are couple." Harry told   
"Well we can tell them now." Said Louis   
"Yea before they figure it out." Harry told him  
"Just one thing Liam knows which means Niall knows to." Louis told him  
"You told Liam?" Harry said in mad voice   
"I am sorry baby." Louis told him giving him a hug   
"We were going to tell them together." Harry said back has tear rolled down his faces   
"It's ok I love you." Louis said back with tear rolling down his faces.  
"Let's go tell them." They said at the same time   
"First we need to stop crying right now." Said Harry garbing Louis hand and holding it they themwalk out room to go tell everyone about them and the relationship.  
"Zayn, Niall, Liam we need to talk to you right now." Said Louis   
"Niall knows I told him." Liam informed them   
"Niall knows what?" Zayn asked in confusion   
"The fact that Louis and I are gay." Harry said back   
"And dating." Said Louis   
"Wait what how long?" Zayn asked them   
"Four month now." Said Louis unaware that sister Lottie was listing on the other side of the door.   
Before Harry say anything he was cutoff by Lottie   
"Louis." She said giving her brother hug   
"Don't say thing we tell mom and dad."said Louis   
"Lottie do you understand?" Harry asked her   
"Yes and so does Gemma." Lottie told   
"Did you hear to?"Harry asked his sister Gemma   
"Yes and I understand to and everyone already knows and you have there full support and love." Gemma told them   
"When did they find out?" Asked Harry   
"They just know." Lottie told them


	10. Chapter 10 helping Niall and Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tell Niall he loves him and could not wait much longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More

Louis and Harry came out but now how was Liam going to Niall how he felt   
Liam thought to himself well if Louis and Harry can do this so can I but Liam was a little nerves on telling him.   
"Hey were Niall at?" Liam asked Louis   
"Out skiing he will be back in little bit Harry with him." Louis told him   
"What about Zayn and perrie?" He asked   
"They want to go eat." Said Louis   
Before Liam could say anything there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Louis called out   
"Louis." Said Eleanor walking in the room  
"Liam this Eleanor." Louis greeted them both   
"Nice to meet you." Said Liam shaking her hand   
"What you need?" Louis asked her  
"Perrie asked me to come get wedding magazine well Zayn goes skiing I am helping her because she asked me to." Said Eleanor barging the magazine and walking out the door   
"So Liam what do you want talk about and have you told Niall how you felt yet?" Asked Louis him   
"No that what I am waiting to do when we gets back all thought on Halloween I told him I loved him but I don't think he heard me." Liam told him   
"No body heard that." Said Louis   
"We're back." Said the boys walking thought cold from the snow  
"Niall I love you." Liam blared out   
"What?" Niall asked him   
"I love you and couldn't wait to tell any longer." Said Liam  
"Why would it take so long to tell other then being nervous which I would be to if I was you and I feel the same way." Said Niall this made Liam feel better Niall did love him and did have to be nervous anymore and now there friends knew this made the both of them feel better.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Niall gets a blood noes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for more

It Christmas Eve and the boys a raping gift for each other to give on Christmas Day   
And siping on hot chocolate and eating a sugar cookies yummy they were so happy it was Christmas Eve and had lot planed for the skiing snowboarding bobsledding and a Christmas show tonight they were ready to have fun.  
"Ok everyone finished raping gifs?" Louis asked them  
"Yep now let go have some fun." They all said at the same jumping to there feet and putting on the winter cost and boots then out the door for a fun day in the snow.   
"Let go skiing first." Said Liam in happy voice   
"Let's go." Said Harry jumping up  
"Here come Niall." Louis said looking the camera then Turing it back to Niall   
"This is so fun." Niall screamed in joy   
"Liam your turn." Said Niall has Liam was come down but end Cushing but got up and laugh it off   
"Baby you fall." Niall joked with him  
Then knocked to the snow then they were both laughing at each other.  
"Harry honey your turn." Said Louis has came down the hill  
"This rocks I love it." Said Harry has he crushed into Louis   
"You ok?" Louis asked him   
"Yea now it's your turn to go." Harry told him  
"Ok here comes Louis." Liam said looking in the Cramer   
Then back up at Louis and Zayn the last two to go down the hill the skiing hill  
"Man this Is cool." They both said at Same Time coming the hill   
"Now let's go snowboarding on the bigger hill." Said Liam   
"We have to ride up there all five can fit on one there really big sets said Niall   
"I film you guy coming down." Said perrie garbing the camera from Zayn   
Then went up the hill.  
"Ok here come the boys." Said perrie   
"Let's hope they don't crush into each other." Perrie said laughing but she spook to soon   
Coming the Louis knocked into Harry knocking him balances then bumping into Liam which made home stumble over Niall giving him blood noes but Zayn was the only that made it with out crushing.  
"My nose it hurts." Niall cryer out looking up from only to see blood dripping from his   
"Let me look at it." Liam told him   
"Well it's not broken." Said Louis handing him a tissue to wipe the blood off his face   
"Ok that better now let's go bobsledding." Nilla said pulling himself off the snow   
Then when one no was looking Liam gave him a hug in kiss and said   
"I love you Niall." Said Liam enbarsing Niall in arms then walking over to bobsledding   
"This is is going to be fun." Niall told him  
"You boys ready?" Louis asked his 4 best friends holding up camera   
"Ready." They all said the same time   
"See you guys at the bottom of the hill." Louis said before putting the camera down   
"Here we go." Screamed Liam   
Finley they made it the down the hill.  
"We made it." Harry said giving Louis a hug.  
"Boys time the Christmas show." Mrs.styles called for the boys to come back to the cabin   
"Hello everyone talk your set the show will begin in 10 minutes." Said invisible voice   
20 minutes later the show was finally over and Niall fell asleep on Liam shoulder during the middle of the show.  
"Niall wake up the shows over with." Said Liam taping Niall on the shoulder  
Making it back it cabin Niall walked to his room   
With Liam right behind him calming into bed they cuddle close together to stay warm and coze. Nothing but love and friendship


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Christmas Eve day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More

It time for Christmas Day and the boys are ready for even more fun. To open gifs and a yummy Christmas dinner.  
"Merry Christmas." Shouted Harry spring out of bed smelling his mom Christmas pancakes and hot chocolate and bacon and yummy smelling maple syrup and honey butter.  
"Something smells good." Liam said pulling himself up and looking over to Niall and leaned over and kissed him.  
"Good morning Liam." Said Niall still half asleep   
"Let's go eat some breakfast." Said Liam was they both rolled out of bed   
"Hey my mrs.styles the food look yummy. " said Louis walking up behind Harry and raping his arms around him to hold him.  
"Thank you Louis, zany, Liam, Niall, and perrie come eat." Mrs.styles called for them and the other girls where at the table   
"Ok everyone make your plate made." Said Mrs.Tomlinson well making her plate.  
Then they all set down to eat the yummy breakfast then they all helped clean up the mass before opening Christmas gifs.  
"Ok everyone find a places to sit." Said Mrs.styles putting two gifs In front of all the the kids then the adults. The first gift the boys opened was small box with iPods in them Louis got a blue one. Zayn a black one. Liam a purple one. Harry a green one. And Niall a Gary one   
With iTunes gift cards then they all got lap top with there names on them.  
They all got new Cameras and cellphones and Niall got a new Acoustic guitar because his other one got broke by Lottie Louis little sister.  
"Thank you" all the boys said at the same time has they tested everything they got for Christmas.  
"There is one more gift for you boys." Mrs.Malik told them  
"Really were is it?" Asked Louis   
"It's out side so come with me this way." Mrs,Tomlinson has the boys walked out the door but they had no idea what was waiting outside for them it was five mopeds   
For the boys to raid to school on so they would no longer have to take the bus anymore.   
"Ok boys it's time for dinner." Mrs.styles called for them   
The boys made a plate of ham and Mac cheese and cron,green beans, baked beans and homemade Carsten rolls and for dessert they had hot chocolate.  
Then everyone cuddle up in warm bed and fell asleep next to someone the love on Christmas Eve day.


	13. Chapter 13 New Years party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting new year party and yummy food fill the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far more to come

It's New Years and soon to be the best new year it was Turing 2014 and the boys were ready to party and have some fun and ring in the new with friends and family.  
"Party" yelled Harry jumping out bed   
"Harry the party stars at 8:00pm and it's only 7:00am now come back to bed." Louis told him.  
"But I want to party I happy today because at midnight marks the new year." Harry said jumping for joy  
"Harry Edward styles come back to bed now." Louis bagged him  
"No Louis William Tomlinson I had to much coffee last nigh." He informed Louis   
"What's wrong with Harry?" Asked Liam   
"He had way to much coffee last night." Louis told him  
"Crap Harry coffee is like run for your life." Joked Niall   
"Have you boys seen Zayn and perrie?" Asked mrs.Malik   
"They said something about date." Niall said  
"They will back in little bit." Harry told her  
"Now your clam?" Asked Louis   
"Yea no more being hyper." Said Harry   
"Hey we are back." Said Zayn walking in the door   
"So did you guys set wedding date?" Asked mrs.Malik   
"Yea it's 4/28/14 is the wedding." Zayn told them  
"In Landon in front of the Landon eye ." Perrie jump in and said   
"Hey guys let's make something for the new year party." Niall suggested   
"I say we make cupcake." Said Liam   
"And some punch with sherbet Lime and lemon and even make surges." Suggested Louis   
"Well then get stared." Said mrs.Tomlinson  
Cooking and baking is the boys favorite thing just for fun and the smell of food filled the room.  
"Let go get ready for the party boys." Mrs.Payne told everyone  
They all got ready for the party.


	14. Chapter 14 the party of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party of the new year.

It time to party and the boys are ready to welcome the new year 2014 dancing music and yummy food.   
"Welcome to the party boys." Ed sheeran   
"Were can we put the food?" Asked Louis   
"Over there." Ed said pointing to the table to the left   
"I am Harry and these are my friends Louis,Liam,Zayn,and Niall." Harry greeted them to him.  
"Louis you made it." Said Eleanor walking to Louis grieving him hug  
"Eleanor this is my boyfriend Harry and my friend Niall,Liam, and Zayn and you met perrie already." Louis greet her   
"It's nice to met you guys well I hope you have fun tonight." Eleanor told them   
"How everyone to night I'm ed sheeran and I'm your DJ for the night so we have games for the night food and dancing so have fun and party." Ed said cracking up the music and everyone danced to cuiped shuffle.   
"Ok if I can get everyone action we have scaver hunt in groups of boys vs girls so boys on one side of the room and girls on the other side of the room and here your first clue   
The first team to find each clue will win a price and you have one hour on your mark get set go." Gemma told them as they all dashed out the door to the the first item and the second clue. The boys are on role the not so much.   
"Times up and the boys and the girls both won." Said Gemma giving them prices  
"2 minutes until midnight we will be count down in little bit." Ed called out   
"1 more minutes get ready to count down."   
"In 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 happy new year." everyone said lean over kissing there love ones.   
"I love you Harry and happy new year." Louis said giving him hug   
"When we get back to the cabin let's curl up under the covers and go to bed." Said Harry   
"Happy new year it's 2014 everyone have good night." Ed told has they all went to go leave.


	15. Chapter 15 fun in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More

2014 and last day and night on vacation before turning home and back to school so the boys want to have fun in the snow.   
"Boys are going to have some fun today?" Asked Louis looking around but to only to find Harry sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
"Were is Liam, Niall and Zayn?" Louis asked Harry   
"Still in bed they said they would get up at 10:30am."Harry told him   
"Well it's 10:23am." Louis said looking at the clock   
"Good morning everybody." Said Niall jumping for joy   
"Let's go have some snow fun." Liam said fowling Niall in to the livening room   
"Vas happen." Zayn said waking up perrie from a deep sleep  
"Zayn and perrie are up." Said Louis   
"Come guys time to play in some white snow." Said Zayn putting is snow boots and jacket and snow pants with everyone ready to go have some fun and take pictures.  
"Duck." Yelled a voice behind them it was Eleanor chucking a snow ball towards Ed hoping to miss the boys.  
"Are you ok?" Louis asked her   
"No me and Ed are at war." Eleanor informed them   
"It's on." Ed yelled back  
"Bring it on." Eleanor yelled back throwing a second snow jumping to miss but still got him in the back of the head it was war .  
"you guys may want to move out of the way before you get hit with a snowball." Ed told them it was to late Louis got hit with snow   
"Ok it on every man for them self." Said Louis   
"Louis are saying it go time?" Harry asked jokingly   
Running has everyone took cover has the war want on for 14 minutes.  
"Ok I am beat." Said Eleanor fulling into the and brewing her face in her jacket to stay warm from the cold   
"We should go get warm." Said Zayn   
"Perrie you ok?" Eleanor asked her   
"Can't feel my fingers froze can't move." She said shivering   
"My god your like an ice cube." Said Zayn picking up his girlfriend and curing   
Her back to the cabin   
"What happened?" Mrs.Malik asked Zayn  
"She can't feel anything." Said Zayn   
"You mean like she frozen ?" Asked mrs.Tomlinson  
"Yea get her close off her then couch and rap her in blanket and turn on the heart until she warm." Zayn suggested for everyone to do.


	16. Chapter 16 the warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loving warmth when your cold how do you get warm.

Perrie was raped in 10 blankets to warm up her body from the cold of the snow.  
"Guys why I am raped like corn dog in 10 blanket?" Perrie asked well dripping sweat   
"Because you where frozen like an ice cube from the snow fight from early." Zayn informed her   
"Well can you unwrap me pleas I'm burning up under all these blanket." Perrie told him when Zayn   
Was helping her uncover he fell on top of her.  
"Sorry baby." Zayn told her   
"It ok just kiss me already." Perrie joked around with him   
"I love you and you make me so happy I can't Wait for you to marry me." Said Zayn raping her in is arms  
"Zayn your mom said you guys need to get packed we are leaving to go home to night." Harry informed them   
"Ok give us a minute." Zayn told him   
"Zayn, perrie" mrs.Malik called for them both  
"Yes mom." Zayn replied back   
"Time to pack son." His mom informed him   
"Better go pack." Said Zayn getting her and walking with her to the room  
"Louis I can't believe today is the last day of are vacation I wish I could just freeze time and stay here with you forever." Harry told him   
"I love you so much and I wish the Same Harry." Louis said back lean down to give him a kiss   
"I see you." Said Lottie pecking in the   
"Mom Lottie spying on us." Louis called to his mom  
"Lottie Tomlinson pack you suite case right now young lady." Her mom called for her   
"But mom." Cried Lottie   
"But nothing." Her mom said back to her   
"But they just kissed." She informed her mom  
"Leave your brother and Harry alone your a pain in the butt get going right now." Said mrs.Tomlinson.


	17. Chapter 17 back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home and back to reality

Even thought the boys were sad to leave the resort they were happy to go back home and be back at school all but Louis and Harry how wanted to stay longer.  
"Boys time to go." Said mrs.Malik calling all the boys  
"Coming." They all called back   
"Were going to go eat before heading home." Gemma informed has they put the bags in the van before heading out for long drive back home.  
"I'm gonna miss this place so much." Harry said looking out the window has the drove of away from the snow resort.  
"Harry are you about to cry?" Louis asked  
"No just something in my eye." Said Harry   
"You are such a lire right now Harry give me hug I love it's going to be ok sweetie." Louis resured him and before he knew it Harry fell asleep on Louis shoulder witch made Gemma snap a photo of the two of them.  
"Liam look." Said Niall has the turned around to see Harry passed out on Louis   
"That so cute." Said Liam taken photo of them and before you knew it everyone was taken photo of the two on there phones to make memories that last for ever and ever.   
"We know your taking photo of us." Said Harry in his sleep well laughing.  
"Ok everyone we are home." Said mr.twist parking the van so the could unloaded it.  
"Everyone can stay here for the night so you don't have to drive home." Suggested Mrs.styles.  
Everyone came in and soon passed out were they could.  
"Good night everyone." Gemma told everyone before falling asleep herself.


	18. Chapter 18 Four weeks before the the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks until Zayn and perrie wedding

Zayn was siting on the floor when he thought to himself it Four weeks away and I still need suit for the wedding.   
"Boys." Zayn called for them   
"What wrong Zayn?" Niall asked   
"We are in trouble 4 weeks until the wedding and we still need suits." Zayn said looking nerves   
"Does Perrier know about this?" Louis asked him  
"No she would kill me." Zayn told them   
"Were Harry?"asked Liam looking around   
"Carp." Louis said jumping to his feet and running to his room   
"Louis can you untie me from the bed?" Harry asked him   
"Yes then get dressed this stay between us and no one needs to know about this." Louis informed him.  
"Kiss me and I won't say anything about this." Said Harry   
"Ok" said Louis lean down giving him a kiss   
"Thank you." Harry said jokingly   
"Now come get dressed Zayn in trouble and needs are help." Said Louis   
"For what?" Harry asked him   
"Wedding." Louis told him   
"Louis, Harry come on." Zayn called for them both to come out to the living room  
"Coming." They said back at the same time   
"I feel pretty." Perrie said dancing thought door  
"What you so happy about?" Asked Zayn   
"I have the color picked for the wedding blue and silver." She informed him  
"Good now I can go get my suit for the wedding." Zayn said with relief   
"Go get them now." Perrie told giving Zayn a hug   
"Ok boys let go." Zayn said jokingly.


	19. Chapter 19 boys in a suit store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for Zayn to find suit for his wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More

The boys arrived at the store keeping in mind the colors the need blue and silver for the wedding Zayn thought to himself I have no clue what I'm doing. Looking around his hand stared to shake no Zayn it just your nerves he said is head ok now remember why your here wedding coming up.   
"Can I help you boys." Said voice walking up behind Zayn   
"We need 5 suit for a wedding." Zayn told him   
"Who the lucky man?" The man asked   
"Me hi Zayn Malik." Zayn told him   
"Any color your looking for?" The man asked   
"We are looking for blue and silver." Zayn informed him   
"Do you know shade of blue dark or light?" Man asked Zayn   
Zayn looked not such what to tell the man finally he called perrie to ask her what shade of blue she wanted.  
"Hey baby it's me." Said Zayn   
"Yea baby what you need?" Asked perrie   
"What shade of blue do you want?" Zayn asked her   
"Baby blue and silver are the color for the wedding." Perrie informed him   
"Ok thank honey." He said before hung up the phone   
"Ok so you know what shade of blue did she say?" The man asked him  
"Baby blue." Zayn said   
"We have the suit just for come with me." The man told him putting the boys in baby blue and silver suit.  
"This is it just what we wanted." Zayn said happily   
"Ok we just need to make some adjustment to the suit so it will fit you a little bit better and so it's not so lose and falls off of you during the wedding." The man told them   
"How long will it take?" Asked Zayn   
"Couple of days I just need to get your measurement." The man told him   
Taking each of there sizes   
"How much?" Zayn asked the guy   
"It's going to be about 10 pounds." The man informed   
"That not bad 10 pounds here you go." Zayn said handing the guy the money   
"Ok I will work on the suits and will call you when they are ready for you to pick." Said the man has he gave Zayn a card with email and number.  
"Ok see you in 4days." Said Zayn has they turned to walk out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 boys just want have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just want fun before Zayn get married

It getting closer to Zayn wedding so the want to take him out for a little fun dinner maybe an action or a party but what the boys plan it would be fun for them to do before one of there own got married to his best gal pale since preschool. Mrs.Malik happy for her only son but sad at the same time.   
"Vas happen boys!" Said Zayn walking up to his best friends has they were eating breakfast   
"Hey Zayn you lucky guy." Said Liam has Zayn took a set on the empty chair next to Niall.  
"I'm so nerves right I hope this wedding goes has planed and nothing goes wrong carp I hope I didn't just jinks that." Zayn told them   
"Zayn it nothing to worry about it will be an epic wedding." Louis resured him that ever thing would go has planed.  
"Now tonight what are doing for fun?" Zayn asked Louis   
"How about the carnival." Louis suggested   
"To night is going so much fun." Said Harry   
"No girls allowed just us boys it going to be fun night." Zayn said   
"Not even perrie?" Asked Harry him   
"Harry sweet." Louis told him  
"Harry your so sweet. Your cute" said Liam  
"No girls mean no girl Harry." Louis said jokingly pocking him in his side   
"Sorry I asked about that I guess I'm just tired Gemma kept me up all night with begin sick." Said Harry in a sleep voice   
"Baby it's ok just when get home go to sleep and will come cuddle with you in bed." Louis whispered to him   
"How about after the carnival we go home together and cuddle." Harry whispered back to him   
"We should head to the carnival if we want to have a full day of fun before I get married for the rest of my life." Said Zayn   
"Zayn are you having second thought about this!" Liam teased him   
"No I'm not having second thought about the wedding." Zayn informed them


	21. Chapter 21 fun at the carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It a few days before Zayn wedding and the boys want have some fun like old times.

The smell of cotton candy filled the boys nose it was the smell of the carnival the boys favorite place to go ever year know madder how young or old they did care it would be fun for all the boys with no girls and no parents to tell you what to do and to have has much fun as they want and stay has long they want.  
"Freedom!" Screamed Harry jumping for joy  
"Harry sweetie clam down." Louis said putting his hand on Harry shoulder hoping he would clam down before hurting himself  
"Louis did you give Harry candy today?" Liam asked him  
"No I didn't give him any candy but he like this when he tired." Louis informed Liam  
All the boys were in line getting there wrist bands so could ride the rides when they all heard at the same time a blood cradling scream coming from ten feet way from them this made them jump out of shoes it was coming from a roller cost called the fire dragon it the boys favorite ride of all time  
"Sounds like someone first time fire dragon." Said Zayn  
"Yea I remember when that was us the first time we road that we all Screamed just like that person just did." Said Niall  
"Let ride that first." They all said at the same time running to the ride begin first in line  
"Five to a seat said the man controlling the ride. are you boys together?" The man asked them  
"Yes sir." Louis told the guy has they all showed him there wrist bands so they could ride the ride  
"Boys time to make more memories and have night pack full of fun and not care in the world just us boys." Said Liam has they all had flashbacks of the pass just them and having fun is what they do best.  
"Louis" Harry whispered to him  
"Yea Harry." Louis said back  
"Can we?" Harry asked him holding out his hand  
"Yes we can." Louis said garbing his hand with a tight grip then lean over giving him kiss on the cheek.  
"Ok boys here we go." Said Liam letting out scream of joy  
"This is so much fun." Said Niall  
"How long do you think we will be hang up side down boys." Louis asked Harry  
But before Harry could answer him he was cutoff by the sound of ride and wind has they went down to the bottom of the ride has all five of them let out scream of joy before turn the corner to see another awesome dragon.  
Then the ride came to stop has all the boys got off the.  
"Hey let go get some cotton candy." Zayn suggested  
"That sounds great." Said Louis and Harry said at the same time  
"I love Cotton candy." Liam said  
"Race you to both." Niall challenged them  
"Ok Niall your on." They all Said taking off to the cotton candy  
And the person to make it there first.  
"And Louis is the winner!" Said Harry jumping up and down.  
"What can I get you boys?" Asked lady standing behind the counter  
"One of the big bag cotton candy." Said Louis handing her the money  
"For all five of you?" She asked with puzzling look on her face  
"Yea we are sharing it." Niall informed her  
"Were you go then." She said handing Liam the bag Filled with rainbow cotton candy  
"Let's go see the movie that there about show." Said Niall  
"What the movie there showing?" Asked Harry  
"they are showing ice age." Said Liam  
They all rapped a blanket around them with Harry and Louis sharing and Liam and Niall also were sharing a blanket to stay warm with Zayn in the middle holding the cotton candy so everyone could get to it. Finally the movie was and just in time to because Harry phone rang it was his mom.  
"Hello." Said Harry picking up the phone  
"Harry you boys done because I'm here to pick you guys up." She told him  
"Ok be to the car in second mom." Harry told her  
"Ok see you in second." Harry mom said back before hanging up the phone  
"Boys my mom here." Said Harry  
"Hi mom." They all said jumping in the car  
"Hi boys did you have fun to night?" She asked them  
"Yea but now we are ready to crush for the night." Said Louis garbing Harry hand to hold it only to look over to see Harry sleeping  
"Look like Harry passed." Said Zayn  
"So did Niall." Said Liam lean over giving him kiss on the forehead.


	22. Chapter 22 rehearsals dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it the day of the rehearsals dinner and Zayn is nerves.

Walking back in forth in his bedroom Zayn thought to him we have everything for this wedding or so he thought but there one thing missing a marriage license yep they everything planed they just need a marriage license.  
"Hey Zayn what you think about?" Harry asked has him and Louis walked thought the door and took a seat on his  
"Just thinking and waiting for Perrie to get her so can go a marriage license." He told his two best friends  
"The resale dinner at 2:30 pm your mom told me." Louis told him  
"Yeah and it's only 10:00 am. by the way where Niall and Liam?" Zayn asked  
"They could be stuck in traffic." Said Louis  
"Or still sleeping." Said Harry  
"Or we could be just a few seconds late." they both said has the walked into Zayn room  
"Hey baby sorry I'm late but I had to get a finale dress fitting before the wedding only bad part is I think I lost some weight." Perrie grounded fling herself down on the bed  
When mrs.Malik knocked on the.  
"If you two are ready I will take you up to the court house so you can get your marriage license so you miss perrie Edwards can be come Mrs.Malik." Zayn mom joked with them  
"Ok let's go a marriage license." Said Zayn a has the pulled up to the court house  
"Can I help you guys with something." Asked the women her name tag read Grace  
"We are here so these two can get there marriage license plus today there rehearsals dinner." Said Zayn mom  
"Well you just go down the hall and it's the second door on your right." Grace told them  
"Zayn the first to get married always thought it be you and Harry." Joked Liam giving Louis pock in the ribs making him jump  
"Harry I need you come with me we be there in minute guys." Said Louis garbing Harry before walking way from to go talk  
"Louis you ok?" Harry asked him  
"We need to." Louis told him  
"Good or bad?" Harry asked  
"No Harry it's not bad it's good news." Louis said pulling a little black box out of his pocket  
"His that what I think it's?" Asked Harry looking down at the box  
"Yes it's a friendship ring see even I have one." Said Louis Slipping the ring on Harry finger then leaning over to give him kiss.  
"You know I love you so much." Said Harry kissing him  
"Get a room you two." Zayn said walking up behind them  
"That was quick." Said Louis  
"Yep now it's time to go the rehearsals dinner." Said Zayn pushing everyone along.


	23. Rehearsal dinner part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it just nerves or is it cold feet zayn nerves are getting to him but then he clam.

zayn was get more nerves has the got closer to the church was he getting cold feet shaking his head no not cold feet just nerves sweat hands but he knew he had nothing to worry about him and Perrie were get married in 24 hours the just have to make though the rehearsal dinner thing to himself you can do this.  
"zayn you ok man your sweating?" asked harry  
"yea i'm fine just nerves but don't worry it not cold feet." zayn informed him  
"hey babe i just a text from Eleanor they are at the church waiting on us. so what should i tell them?" asked perrie   
"tell them be there in five minutes." zayn told her   
"they said ok." perrie told him   
"ok everyone we are here." said Zayn mom   
"hurry everyone out of the car." said Mrs.Tomlinson has they all toppled out of the van and run in to the church.  
"Louis you just stepped on my foot." Harry let out scream   
"sorry babe." said louis lean down kissing him on the arm   
"OK who the lucky couple?" asked the man he was dressed in black suit with a bible in his left hand he young looking man in his early 30th he had short brown hair and green   
"we are." said Zayn pointing to perrie   
"well nice to meet you to I'm rev. Troy and will be the one marrying you two." he told them  
"it nice to meet you to sir." said perrie   
"is this the wedding pretty." Troy asked them   
"yes." said zayn  
"who the maid of honor and the best man?" he asked them   
"my name is Louis and i'm the best man." said louis putting up his hand   
"my name is Gemma and the maid of honor." said Gemma   
"Ok is everyone elsa pared up for the wedding?" he asked them  
"yes this is everyone in the wedding party and they are all pared together." said perrie   
"everyone go to the back of par up how your lined up Zayn you will walk out with me and Perrie who walking you down the ale?" he asked her   
"my mom is walking me down." said Perrie has her mom walked in the door   
"hello I'm Perrie mom." said Ms.Edwards   
"nice to meet you Ms.Edwards i'm rev.Troy ok everyone let get stared." he told them   
they all walked the ale stoping at the front the walked down Perrie dressed in sold short green dress zayn was happy his nerves were clam now just looking at her Zayn almost forgot how pretty she was.  
"ok so after everyone come down to front we will start then you guys will put the ring on the finger then you will kiss and i will say i'm pound to intrados to you MR & Mrs. Malik then you you guys will walk up then everyone will leave to go outside then everyone will come back in and you guys will get a couple pictures. ok everyone got that?" he asked them   
"yes we do." they all said at the same   
"ok you guys can go." said Tory has everyone left to go to dinner   
"see you tomorrow." said zayn was they walked out the door   
"Ok Zayn were are we having dinner at?" asked Mrs.Tomlinson  
"Applebees." said Zayn   
"we made the reservation last night we booked the privet room." said Perrie   
Finally they arrived at applebees and sit down at the table everyone had a good dinner.  
then zayn and perrie had something to say to everyone.  
"I'm glad everyone came tonight and tomorrow is going to be so much fun." said zayn


	24. Chapter 24 it's a girl night

it the night before the wedding and the Perrie want to hung with the girls this was her last night has miss.Edward and soon she would miss Malik zayn wife and she could not wait for it to happen she was a ever happy girl marring the man of her dreams a man she has know all her life since preschool it was going to be the happy day of there lives and a hole lot love from there family and friends and now they were going to share there love with each other.   
"hey Perrie you ready to get married to Zayn." Gemma asked her  
"yes why do you ask?" Perrie asked her   
"because Zayn has nerves but yet he love you so much and can't wait for the wedding." said Eleanor   
"you two will be come one." said Gemma   
"Now that love." Joked Eleanor   
"Yea it is love." Perrie said back poking her In the ribs which made Eleanor jump   
"We should get to bed we all have a big day coming up." Said Gemma   
"Yea it sounds like a good idea I tried any way." Said Perrie soon after they all fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25 wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big white dress a suite to rings two people become one hole.

At the church getting ready for the wedding Zayn and perrie keep a good 10 feet away from each other so Zayn wouldn't see her in her wedding dress until it was time to be seen walking down the ale.   
"Perrie the rose just arrived." Said Gemma and Eleanor bring in two boxes   
"I hope they are the right color open the boxes so I can see them." Perrie told them   
"What color's did you pick for the rose?" Eleanor asked her   
"Blue and sliver to Mach the color that I pick." Said perrie looking in the boxes   
"Well it look like your in luck they gave you the right ones." Gemma told her  
"Good I was going to have a heart attack if they were not the right ones I would have been every mad with my florets if the were wrong." Said perrie pulling the flower out box she smiled  
"They look good and perfect." Gemma told her   
"Yes they do look perfect." Said perrie holding up her flowers when there was a knock on the door   
"Who is it?" Gemma asked   
"Harry" he called back to   
"What do you want Harry?" Gemma asked him   
"Mom told me to bring you your shoes you forgot them at the house." Said Harry handing her the shoes when left a poking on his left rib cage it was Louis   
"Come on you Zayn said we have to go get dressed see you in little bit Gemma." Said Louis pushing Harry along to the room down the hall to the room to help Zayn get ready for wedding   
"Did you take Gemma her shoes?"Liam asked Harry   
"Yea ware Zayn?" Harry asked them   
"In the bathroom getting ready." Niall told him   
"He not smoking is he?" Harry asked   
"No I was just getting ready." Zayn answered was walked in the room  
"Ok the rest of you go get ready now all of you." Zayn told them shoving them out to make them go get dress.   
"Big day for Zayn and perrie a wedding." Said Louis   
"This is happy Joist time." Said Harry   
"Family friend and to have good time." Niall and Liam said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26 wedding day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty white dress and a lot of happy tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of chapter 25   
> Hope you like.

Zayn and the wedding party were standing at the front of church when the double o doors opened to reveal a white dress and beautiful braid walking in and down to say I do to the love of her life. Looking a round she saw everyone crying happy Tears everyone was in happy for them both even Louis and Harry cried a little.   
"Louis do you have the rings?" Troy asked has Louis hand him the rings  
Placing them in the bible he opened with pryer before saying the vows.   
"So Zayn , Perrie you ready to become one?" Tory asked them   
"Yes we are." They both said at the same time   
"Ok then. Dearly bee loved we are gathered here today to join together this man and this women in in unite has one if any one against this speak now or for ever hold your peace. One no ok then we can get stared then Zayn repeat after I Zayn Malik take you Perrie Edwards to be my wife." Said Tory  
" I Zayn Malik take you Perrie Edwards to be my wife." Zayn said after him   
"To have and to hold from this day forwarder for better or worse for richer and for poor and sickness and health till death do you part." Said Tory   
"To have and to hold from this day forwarder for better or worse for richer and for poor and sickness and health till death do you part." Said Zayn  
"I perrie Edwards take you Zayn to be my husband "To have and to hold from this day forwarder for better or worse for richer and for poor and sickness and health till death do you part." Said Perrie   
"Zayn take this ring and say these words with this ring i the wed." Troy told him  
"with this ring i the wed." Said Zayn   
"Now Perrie take this ring and repeat after me with this ring I the wed." Tory told her  
"with this ring I the wed." Perrie said after him   
"I now peasant to you Mr. & Mrs. Malik you may now kiss the braid." Troy told them.  
Has Zayn gave her a big kiss.


	27. Chapter 27 wedding party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: dancing and good food and a funny speech for the Baird and groom.

Now that the wedding was over it was time for food and good Dancing. Everyone was hunger and ready to eat dinner and have a good time one big party Dancing with someone you love and care about.   
"Hey Zany you luck the first of all of us to get married and have a family." Niall said giving him hug   
"Hey just because I'm married does not I gonna forget my brother's I know since I was baby." Zayn told them   
"Brother for life and always best mates." Said Louis   
"Group hug then." Said Harry has huddle giving him one big hug   
"I think it's all most time for the best man speech you ready Louis?" Zany asked him   
"Yes he's ready." Harry said giving him a little push  
"Can I get everyone to listen up I want to tell you a story about this couple.  
I know Zayn since daycare and I know perrie since grade school so perrie you like a sister to me and Zayn you will always be my Brother and best friend I don't know what I would do with out you. Plus I'm really glad I know both of you I love you guys." Louis said then took a seat to let Gemma speak   
"Well it's nice to see everyone here to night to show love and support to Zayn and Perrie I've know them since they were baby Zayn is like a little brother and perrie like my little sister and now kiss you two." Said Gemma and got the everyone to say it.  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss" said the cowered   
Has Zayn leaned over to kiss her then whispered in her ear to tell her something.  
"I love babe you the best thing that ever happened to me and I wanna grow old with you."   
"Let Party!" Perrie told moving to the dance floor for the first dance to the song kiss the girl.  
"Thank everyone for coming and having a good time we really love all you guys so much." Said Zayn   
"Everyone drive carefully." Perrie told everyone.

The   
End


End file.
